Loja
The Shop in Goblin Keeper offers a variety of boosts and upgrades for your dungeon that you can acquire with Dungeon Marks (DMs). Most of these are temporary and based on percentages; however, there are some boosts to enhance your dungeon which are permanent and provide more immediate benefits. DMs can be bought through the “Get” button on the bottom left corner. Here you can find a list of the boosts and upgrades available in the shop. Note that there might be special and temporal offers, but these are the basic shop items. Upgrades * Extra Room Tiles - Permanent (30 DM) +25 extra tiles for this dungeon (lvl 1) * More Extra Room Tiles - Permanent (50 DM) +25 extra tiles for this dungeon (lvl 2) * Even More Extra Room Tiles - Permanent (75 DM) +25 extra tiles for this dungeon (lvl 3) * Even Even More Extra Room Tiles - Permanent (100 DM) +25 extra tiles for this dungeon (lvl 4) * +1 Extra Goblin - Permanent (20 DM) +1 Goblin for this dungeon * Population Increase - Permanent (20 DM) +1 creature population for a dungeon * +4 Crafting Queue Size - Permanent (30 DM) Permanently adds 4 slots to the size of the crafting queue for this dungeon * Dungeon Quick Start Package - Permanent (35 DM) Boosts * Leather Raiding Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) +25% Leather Raiding Rate from Settlements * Iron Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Iron Mining Rate * Gold Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Gold Mining Rate * Primal Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Primal Mining Rate. Includes Primordials (Earth, Fire, Ice & Water), Dense Basalt, Deep Ochre, Quicksilver, Feldspar and Mantles. * Gem Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Mining Rate to all Gemstones * Metal Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Mining Rate for Mithril and Adamantite Ores * Research Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% faster Research generation * Food Growing Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Food generation * Crystal Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +25% Crystal Mining Rate * Double Safe Storage – 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) Doubles the amount of safe storage within all dungeons * Dungeonville Purchase Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) +25% Increase to the quantity of goods when a purchase is made from Dungeonville * +3 Extra Goblins Boost - 1 - 28 days (4 - 50 DM) +3 Goblins to this dungeon * Remote Mining Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) +25% Remote Mining Rate * Creature Carry Capacity Boost - 1 - 28 days (4 - 50 DM) +25% Increase to Creature Carry Capacity * Goblin Carry Capacity Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) +25% Increase to Goblin Carry Capacity * +4 Crafting Queue Size Boost - 1 - 28 days (2 - 20 DM) Temporarily adds 4 slots to the crafting queue to all dungeons * Basic Resource Boost Package – 7 – 28 days (35 - 115 DM) Increases by 25% the mining rates of Gold, Crystal and Iron. In addition, increases Food and Research generation. * Simple Resource Boost Package – 7 – 28 days (20 - 65 DM) Increases by 50% the mining rates of Gold, Crystal and Iron * Creature Damage Boost – 1 - 28 days (4 - 50 DM) +10% Increase to the damage dealt by a creature. * Creature Health Boost – 1 - 28 days (2 - 30 DM) +10% Increase to the health of a creature * Revive Level Bonus 65% - Instant – (10 DM) Revive a Creature at 65% of their level * Revive Level Bonus 90% - Intsant – (30 DM) Revive a Creature at 90% of their level Speedups SPEEDUPS * Complete Upgrading 1h – 24hs (3 - 40 DM) Reduces upgrading time on currently upgrading room. If the time it is reduced by is greater than the time remaining, it will complete it. * Complete Crafting - 1h – 24hs (2 - 25 DM) Reduces crafting time on item currently being crafted. If the time it is reduced by is greater than the time remaining it will complete it. * Complete Downgrading - Instant (7 DM) - Recipes * Gilded Mining Cart Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Gilded Mining Carts. A visual upgrade to the Rickety Cart. * Vigilant Guard House Recipe x5 (29 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Vigilant Guard Houses * Vesper Bat Perch Recipe x5 (79 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Vesper Bat Perches. This will attract a non combat Vesper Bat to your dungeon. * Gargoyle Buttress Recipe x5 (79 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Gargoyle Buttresses. This will attract a non-combat Gargoyle to your dungeon. * Witness Socket Recipe x5 (79 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Witness Sockets. This will attrackt a non combat Witness to your dungeon. * Fanciful Warlock Bed Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Fanciful Warlock Beds. A visual upgrade to the Warlock Bed. * Hydraulic Brew Tap Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Hydraulic Brew Taps. A visual upgrade to the Keg. * Rubble Refiner Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Rubble Refiners. A visual upgrade to the Turbo Miner. * Roses' Thorn Trap Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Roses' Thorn Traps. A visual upgrade to the Spike Trap. * Spiral Blade Trap Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Spiral Blade Traps. A visual upgrade to the Screw Trap. * Butane Trap Recipe x5 (19 DM) A recipe that will allow you to craft 5 Butane Traps. A visual upgrade to the Poison Trap. Other * Peace Time 1 - 28 days (10 - 130 DM) This protects you from attacks by other players in all your dungeons. You will not be able to send attacks to other players either. * Transmute Basic Resources - Intsant (5 DM) 1 to 1 transmutation of Crystal, Iron, Food and Gold * Overlord's Assistant 7 - 30 days (15 - 50 DM) Unlocks access to the Overlord’s Ledger, to manage all your Dungeons from one interface and other premium features. * Transmute Primordial Elements - Instant (6 DM) 1 to 1 transmutation of the primordial elements Category:Goblin Keeper Wiki